Animals
Many of Remnant's animals are the same as those found in real life, although some species are unique to the series. In addition to animal-like creatures known as Grimm, animals exist in the world of Remnant. The currently known animals in the series include: Mammals *Sloths - In "The First Step", Nora says that she and Ren should make sloth noises in order to find each other in the Emerald Forest. In the episode "The Emerald Forest", Ren says "I still don't think that's what sloths sounds like". *Cattle - In "Best Day Ever", Ruby is seen holding a carton of milk with a cartoon drawing of a cow on it. The ruined city of Mountain Glenn has a hamburger restaurant. In the RWBY Chibi episode "Director Ozpin", toy cows were also seen on a board game. *Dogs - Zwei, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, is sent by mail to Team RWBY in "Field Trip". *Wolves - A wolf is seen engaging a Nevermore in "Grimm". *Horses - Amber rides a white horse before entering a fateful battle in "Beginning of the End". The horse runs away as soon as the fight begins. A brown horse is seen in the village in "The Next Step". *Pigs - In "The Four Maidens", there is a cooked ham on the table. *Donkeys - In "Ruby Makes Cookies", the first episode of RWBY Chibi, Weiss Schnee is seen playing "Pin the tail on the donkey" with Myrtenaster. *Bears - In "Prank Wars", the seventh episode of RWBY Chibi, Nora Valkyrie receives a stuffed bear. *Cats - In "Kuroyuri", there are loaves of bread made to resemble cats in a bakery display. Birds *Crows, Ravens - Crows and ravens have made appearances since the early trailers before the series proper. One appears for a split second in the "Red" Trailer, but the first clear view of one is in the "Black" Trailer. It is later revealed that Qrow Branwen and his sister Raven can transform into a crow and raven respectively as part of a magical manipulation of an as-yet-unknown nature performed by Ozpin. *Turkeys - Yang Xiao Long uses a pair of cooked turkeys as weapons during a food fight. *Chickens - In "Jaunedice", Jaune Arc eats Beowolf shaped chicken nuggets. Neptune Vasilias is also seen eating chicken nuggets at A Simple Wok in "Painting the Town...". *Seagulls - A pair of seagulls flies past the Belladonnas' home in "Necessary Sacrifice". Seagulls are also present in "Alone Together" and "The Grimm Reaper". Fish *Tuna - Ruby Rose mentions tuna in "Black and White". *Swordfish - Weiss uses a swordfish as a weapon during a food fight. *Other fish - In "Round One", Blake Belladonna is seen eating a bowl of fish noodles. In "Menagerie", some kiosks in the marketplace sell various kinds of fish. Insects *Wasps - Jaune is coerced into collecting a box of Rapier Wasps for Cardin Winchester in "Forever Fall". They are not physically shown, but their name suggests their possession of long stingers. *Caterpillars - A caterpillar is seen in "Lessons Learned". *Fireflies - A group of fireflies is seen in "Kids vs Adults vs Pups" of RWBY Chibi. *Butterflies - A group of butterflies seen in "Dead End". *Spider-roaches - Mentioned by Caroline Cordovin in "The Lady in the Shoe". Image Gallery Rapier-Wasp.png|A box full of Rapier Wasps V3 0400089.png|A caterpillar 1201 Best Day Ever 14065.png|Weiss holding a swordfish Blake loves fish.png|Blake about to eat a bowl of fish and noodles Chibi 07 00023.png|A stuffed bear V4 06 00054.png|A crow flying through Oniyuri 1201 Best Day Ever 12223.png|Yang wielding a pair of cooked turkeys 1201 Best Day Ever 11732.png|Ruby holding a carton of milk with a cartoon cow on it V3 07 00019.png|Amber on a white horse Chibi 01 00009.png|A poster of a donkey V4 09 00002.png|Zwei the dog Wor3 00009.png|A wolf and Nevermore fighting over territory V4 05 00007.png|A fish kiosk in a port in Menagerie WOR TFM 00032.png|A large ham on the table V4 10 00027.png|Loaves of bread that resemble cats Chibi2 01 00015.png|Toy cows in RWBY Chibi V5 05 00001.png|Seagulls Chibi3 08 00028.png|Fireflies V6 08 00045.png|Butterflies Category:Terminology Category:Creatures